1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recited in Japanese Patent No. 3,533,131 and Japanese Patent No. 4,050,239 heretofore, there is a lens barrel that drives a first lens and a lens barrier independently on an optical axis. This lens barrel alters relative positions of the lens barrier and the first lens between a retracted state and a shooting state. That is, in the retracted state, the first lens is withdrawn toward the image side in the optical axis direction such that the lens barrier can close, and in the shooting state, the first lens is moved closer to the lens barrier such that a larger angle of view may be provided without the overall external diameter of the lens barrel increasing.